Invader Zim/Quotes
We don't have time for this! *but you can fins a new job, you gotta believe in yourself *I just grab irken armor suits to give to myself, red, wander, and gumball *AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! *Finally HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *you mean a time machine *(At the park, the heroes got unfrozen) Did you see that, we were betrayed by Mordecai, and his friends. *Mordecai, your a hideous fool, my gang is better! *You guys don't have a sense of adventure. Neither you have a smart brain. *You guys are the least adventurous people I've seen! *Well its kind of quiet around here. *Really where (Looks around) But, did they left? *Is it me, or did you guys blowed up the house again? *I'll be watching. (Holding a sack of irken popcorn while he is eating) *You could sing with your voices. (Continued eating irken popcorn) *Ney I like it when Irken game inventors join in with nintendo. *But Mordecai, everyone even loves a favorite bad guy, we got about 45,000 fans who like their favoeite villain. *When the Irken Empire made a new weapon called Irken Lightsaber. *how about we makeourselces the band *Let's rock ourselves here! *how about we make a band *Dib! The data collection tank! Of course! *Hey, is a picture from Mordecai, meh, he can handle it. *Techically, its because you are jealous of their powers and special ability. So your heart might have been Empire, since the Empire like evil. *Well, why not letting the CC delete the Marvel Super Heroes? *Whats with your father, Nate? Has he gone insane. *Comedy Central, the ones who brought us here. Wednesdays at 9:00? Remember? *no need to worry robo ranger, we are already taking care of this *If those girls do those things, perhaps we should make them RETRIE FROM DOING THAT CHILD BIRTH PROCESS! *We gotta stop those robbers! *More life single dates, HAHAHAHA!!!!!! *hey guys whats up *hey gumball *yes, and itis not like a bad thing *No i think he means that pink... black eyed, white pupiled cat- Wait a minute! (Holds Mr.Kat) This is no Earth kitty. *Because we irkens were once having a war with these cat like creatures, now let me tell how it started, before human technology was born. *I WASN'T DONE! Anyway, (Scene switches to the massive battling on Planet Kat Homeworld) this became a painful war between Irkens and kats, many months later, the kats were starting to have victory, but the ancestors of the tallest defeated Kat's boss' s ancestor, so we won the conquest, but then, a year later, the kats beat us back and our conquest on Kat Homeworld is cancelled and these kat people forced us not to comeback to Kat Homeworld. (Scene switches to present day) We waited revenge on these Kats, like this one. (Points at Mr. Kat) *I guess one of those Kats actually changed after all. *Wait a minute... (Runs outisde) Stop you non earthling cat! What are you trying to do!? Thats it, I am so recording this. (Takes a picture of Mr. Kat holding a balloon) Wait till Coop heres about this! *This might be disgusting but this should have done for a long time ago. (Brings Mr. Kat to the bathroom and shuts the door, ripping, pulling organs off, and loud meowing can be heard, Zim comes out of the door with a laser saber and hold Mr.Kat's head) Now this is its fate! *Yes I am. By the way, I pulled that nonearthling animal's organs off to kill him! *What!? Where are the tallest!? *I lost the connection to the Tallest, i hope they are alright, tell the rest of the park gang to help and save the Massive. *This is what happens if you messed with the Irken fleet. *guys get to the cruiser *I'll explain everything in the voot cruiser *No time! (Presses a button, the Warstar Armada fleet exploded, includingnthe whole warstar armada and leaders) YES!!!!!! Now the W.A. are no more! (Sees Empire ships) But the R.E. are still here. *No! Don't burn our pig! a bucket of water and throws it at the rubber piggy. The water drips on Bashful & Skoodge, making them reappear. They laugh, not noticing they're visible Well well well, if it isn't Bashful and Skoodge! *We here too help. *We can have a celebration right now. *Quickly, w may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *Quick to the Voot Cruiser! *where did the ship go *whats going on here *what do you mean *this must be it *(Landing his voot cruiser at the parking area, and gets off of his Voot cruiser) Alright Gumball, we have arrived. *who is this another non barking dog *Meh, I don't felt misery. *right, anyways at least the warstar armada are now dead, but too bad the empire are still alive *okay guys here are the weapons for the irken army(presses the button and shows them a megadoomer, a bunch of voot cruisers, and irken handy guns) *COMPUTER!!!!! TELEPORT ALL OF US TO MY BASE!!!!!!! *what are we gonna do, if we don't find her, the girls would possibly blamed us for this madness *And on the way, Gir is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. *Silence! I mean, well me and Gumball were the only ones who can wake up at Earth's timeline of Earth's 5 in the planet's morning. *Hey Marty, we understand your upset about your temper problems by the former bad luck of yours. *remember that pqrt in regular show mission marvel, when homer thought we were mind controlled *Well the toxin parasite wouldn't dare escape. *What a mess, now we need to clean this place up. *Well, lucky for me, Gumball, Wander, Red, Dan, and Randy, we were the ones who have good luck. *there is no time for this (gumball darwin zim and gir get on the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser flies to the moon and teleported) *You could try a system locater here at the voot cruiser, nah just lying, you don't need to use it cause there is no time to contact the others. *yeah but one qustion, how did they got to prison while I wasn't in there? *this robot is stupid so who is he *Yes we are. (gives Roses and Chocolates to Muscle Man and High Five Ghost) Here you go. *Why not at Nate's house, we want to see what it looks like. *Boy, we saved the universes. *well as for the rest of us, mordo I believe the four of us will find her *because your brave, and strong *(Zim enters) Gumball, are you okay? *Gumball, look. It's Mordecai. He's on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only. *gumball, you take care of the octopus like monkey, and I will take care of dr.corvis *Didn't you repair anything? *Really, that must of been like the first time you gave birth to a 3rd son Charlie. Category:Quote Pages